pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Goldenstar
/Archive 1 owned Tab 16:58, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :It was only 120kb :< --Frosty 16:59, 17 October 2008 (EDT) Jake said: wanna go Jake said: check how big my talk page is for me? Jake said: going for 200k * . says (21:52): i archived for you owned --Frosty 17:02, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :lolol. ~~ 17:05, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::im so good Tab 17:08, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::: [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:18, 17 October 2008 (EDT) lolrage Tab 17:31, 17 October 2008 (EDT) tabby moo is hawt. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:53, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ohai Welcome back, although I thought you hated PvX :P -- Guild of ' 16:44, 31 October 2008 (EDT) lollollol phensmashed -- Jebuscontests 20:38, 31 October 2008 (EDT) This users talk page In the hopes of keeping one of the users around, I'm asking that the only conversation that takes place on here is wiki related, and not random conversation. ' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:48, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :No, U go away —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' R6GuruV2 ( ) . 16:57, 2 November 2008 (EST) Start the trolling, failaxian doesn't like it when we do so. So guys, let's actually do so! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 03:31, 9 November 2008 (EST) Revamped, please reconsider your vote. -- Jebuscontests 15:32, 13 November 2008 (EST) Comment found =( It's fucking dual DAs, people have been running this shit since the dawn of time. Stop fucking QQing, your guild sucks massive dick anywau--Golden19pxStar 13:26, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Suppose u dont mean me but find this offensing/(actually dont care but bored!) :] /Discuss ... or actually not so ppl stfu, Frosty or someone pvx campers will prob come here soon! foxk off! Massive 10:53, 18 November 2008 (EST) :Context plox dumbass--24.128.29.59 22:45, 22 November 2008 (EST) Build:Team - Smiteway Pretty much everyone runs Tease, and the lack of interrupts from your frontline means you could use it. -- Guild of ' 20:30, 25 November 2008 (EST) :The people who run tease are bad, and will lose almost every match. At least they will if they play me. IT's a bad build for bad people anyway--Golden19pxStar 22:00, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::"It's a bad build for bad people anyways"'' >.>-- 23:03, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::Look at my vote on the page for further explanation. IT's a simple, easy to put together build that doesn't take a lot of effort to run. Because of that, it's not terribly effective. You're not going to hold with smiteway, and a proper build run by people who know what they're doing should beat it every time.--Golden19pxStar 23:05, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::TBH I don't know what's so good about Tease that is worth replacing CoF or SoJ, other than the energy, of course.[[User:Pika_Fan|'''Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:09, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::I'm not sure why tease is there either, the energy returnb isn't great on it, it's going to be fairly rare (unless you're playing spike bars) that you'll interrupt more than one person at once. My guess is that tease started showing up over double weekend to abuse hero's reflexes and counter all of the rspike + sfspike that was going around. Now that double weekend is over and SF spike is gone, tease just doesn't make sense--Golden19pxStar 23:12, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::::CoF is still better, tbh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:23, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Kool u wrote an essay, and i still QQ that comment-- 11:15, 26 November 2008 (EST) BM Good luck. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:37, 25 November 2008 (EST) HA You're good, i think we should HA sometime. :P What's your IGN? -- wins. 22:07, 30 November 2008 (EST) :My PvP monk is Arya House Stark, but i'm not gonna be on much for the next 2ish weeks probs--Golden19pxStar 22:13, 30 November 2008 (EST) Water eles are baed, run earth--Golden19pxStar 21:14, 3 December 2008 For all wondering, it was in reference to tombs. This is the person you want to become build master. 208.109.181.151 18:44, 4 December 2008 (EST) :Generalo statesments ftw. But yeah it was a build that ran nothing but freezing and shackles for snares in tombs. and in general, single target, hex-based snares like freezing, shard storm, and shackles are inferior to grasping and foes. Take your slander else faggot--Golden19pxStar 19:12, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::Itd be far better to put grasping/foes elsewhere and keep the snare, if you actually look at the build instead of just throwing a very random earth ele into a build. 208.109.181.151 19:17, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::Or replace the water ele with an earth ele that can snare better and contribute further to party offense/defense. If you're going to harass me at least make intelligent comments about gameplay while you're doing it.--Golden19pxStar 19:19, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::The fact that you make the generalization of "water eles are bad" shows just how good you are at the game. And in that build, water is better, its just the fact that its a bad build and that it lacks foes/grasping. That doesnt mean throw in an earth ele just because its the meta and you think its good. you should know when and why earth eles are good, and not just tell people to put them into random builds. 208.109.181.151 19:24, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::Why won't this anon just realize he/she's beat and lay off? O.o -- wins. 19:27, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::(EC) Water eles are falling out of meta. Earth eles are generally superior at snaring and party support, albeit they are a bit lacking on the antimelee side. FC MoI is basically only used in eurospikes, and it is actually good to put in a meta build into a team. Meta shit is meta, good shit is good. -- Jebuscontests 19:29, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Lawl, you realize that a generalization is much more effective in some situations than going into an in depth explanation? In almost all circumstances, grasping/foes provides superior snaring to the single target trash that most people try to run on water eles. The only real example of an effective water ele build can be found on the page for the dent backbreaker build, and that build is only effective because it contain 2 targetless snares, one AoE snare, and one single target snare. Thus it's virtually uninhibited by veil, which is the bane of water snares.--Golden19pxStar 19:30, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::And jebus, how is UG/Eruption weak anti-melee? It's at the very least equivalent to water's anti-melee capabilities, if not better--Golden19pxStar 19:31, 4 December 2008 (EST) @arcane, how is goldenstar just constantly insulting me equal to him winning an argument? @jebus, you have no idea what you are talking about, you think that because earth works well in some situations that it can be run in any HA build. @golden, of course you would say that the only good water ele is the one your pissant gimmick guild runs. i never said run water instead of foes/grasping. i said put foes/grasping elsewhere and keep the water. you of course ignored this, and then insulted me because im an anon. as for the admin noticeboard, it isnt a talk page so ill respond here. you say i come back with "no u" to all of your statements. Go back through, i give good reasoning for everything i say, and you just come back with "you are an anon! stfu!". now i expect you to come back with some stupid comment that has nothing to do with what were talking about, or youll say something that is stupid or wrong, and finish it off with a knock of me being an anon. 208.109.181.151 19:42, 4 December 2008 (EST) :You're still starting shit and antagonizing him. He stated his reasoning for the comment. Let it die. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 19:47, 4 December 2008 (EST) :Lol. First off, keeping that water ele would and putting grasping/foes somewhere elese would be wasting an entire character. Other builds provide far more defense or offense than that water ele does. The defenceball build you would run by keeping thatr water ele is not only inefficient, it's slow and boring. A more offensive build might lose slightly more often but it will play matches at such a quicker rate that it will make far more fame. Lastly, I was using the example of the water ele that I run with, who the hell says it only works for that build? Ward Against Harm with foes + deep freeze doesn't stop working if there's no BB in the build. Just because you asked for it, stop giving me bad rebuttals and get off my talk page, faggot--Golden19pxStar 19:48, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::Wasting an entire slot? A water ele is a waste? You need to actually look at the build, maybe you will realize why putting random earth eles into builds is stupid. As i thought, you would start with a comment about build wars that was completely untrue and move on to insulting me and telling me to leave at the end. How very original. You temper is rediculous, and your lack of knowledge of guild wars is just astounding. the fact that anyone, even bad people, would promote you to build master is...well very sad. You just gimmick for all of your fame, act like a dick and point out things that even the most basic players know. When you are asked to put further thought into things, you falter in explaining things (you explain, but very badly and your points are almost always wrong). Overall you use arrogance, insults, and your in game connections to make yourself seem good, but you don't know jack shit about why things work the way they do. Keep the insults coming though, maybe your BM supporters will think you are a better player because an anon just showed you up and proved just how stupid you are (first on knocklockway, and then me on here). Cheers mate. 208.109.181.151 20:01, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::I think the better question to ask is if YOU'VE looked at the build. Build:Team - OoS Balanced. In this case a water ele is a horrible choice. The single target snares are easily countered by veil on relic runs. It's not a faste cast snare, so as soon as the other team gets mildly annoyed by your water ele, you're going to get shut down by pd/pblock. Secondly, this build lacks pressure, with two frontliners, an SH, splinter, and a-rage for the mkain sources of damage, this build is not going to be straining enemy monks. An Earth ele would have superior snaring abilities, would contribute better offensively through UQ, eruption, and stoning, and would be more effective than a water ele defensively through snaring, UG, and eruption. You're argument just doesn't make any sense. I do know what i'm talking about. So what if ritspike, and BB are gimmicky, they're effective and they're not (at least in the case of ritspike) the easiest builds to run. People label BB and ritspike gimmicks because they're more effective than their bad balanced builds, more fun to play, make more fame, and they're jealous that they aren't playing such an effective build. On top of that, who's to say i play nothing but gimmick builds? When was the last time you played with me ingame? Do you even know who my characters are? I generally give generic and quickj explanations because I feel that the answer to why a particular build is bad is obvious and that it's a waste of my time to waste half an hour analyzing its every weakness. If someone asks for it, yes i'll point out my problems with a build, and if you'd have looked at some of my contribs you'd have seen that they're almost always correct. On your reference to me having good connections, wouldn't that imply i'm a good player? Why would i have connections with good people if I wasn't a good player? Why would they bother playing with me if I'm bad? I'm arrogant because i'm right most of the time, and your arguments are shitty and ridiculous. Was that a detailed enough explanation of why you're an ignorant jackass?--Golden19pxStar 20:14, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::You're efforts at discrediting me are much appreciated tho, so far they've resulted in three more supports tonight. Keep it up plox--Golden19pxStar 20:17, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::The build is built around pressure (bad pressure but the point was there). This means that the spiking aspect of an earth ele is not needed, but the defensive utilities of a water ele are. I said that you should be running grasping/foes AND the water ele, which i mentioned at least 2-3 times, which means you will be using grasping and foes for snaring on relics, not just the water hexes. Again you ignored this and tried to make a point that was useless. Ritspike and BBway ARE gimmicks. You say that rit spike is hard to run? REALLY? Rift 2 1 Strike 2 1. Then you and your 6 other healers spam your skills until the next spike. If you ran anything other than gimmicks i would assume i would see you in halls. The ONLY time i see you in halls is when you are running gimmicks. You give quick and explanatory explanations not because things are obvious, but because you would rather point out the tiny obvious flaws in builds then have to go deep, because honestly the small things are all you know. And i never said you have good connections, you have in game connections with wiki cronies who will throw their support behind you because they are just as bad as you are. Again you end with petty insults because you are trying to establish a sense of authority and superiority while defending yourself, because you know just as well as i do that you are full of shit. The only reason you have support around here is because you sit on here all day and point out so many minor flaws that people get the general impression that you are right. people cant challenge you if you only say the smallest things that have to be true, so you rarely find yourself in the position of being wrong. Maybe if you delved into builds and gave real explanations people would argue back and tell you why you are wrong -- but thats exactly what you dont want them to do so you give this small insulting sentances that make you sound good. Have i covered all bases? I think so, cheers again. 208.109.181.151 20:30, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::WE is a spike spike spike bar, rit has channeled strike. Any fucking idiot knows that a balanced build spikes as well as pressuring, apparently you're extraordinarily dumb. That water ele does not contribute to pressure on the enemy, it provide extra defense by inhibiting the motion of the other team, yes, but with a rit carrying two party heals and warding, that extra defense is completely unnecessary unless you're playing with unranked monks. Use a build that'll contribute offensively, putting on the pressure is as much a defensive tactic as it is an offensive tactic. What better way to relieve pressure than to score kills? You strike me exactly the kind of defensiveg fanboy i hate, you're better off defensively running heavy pressure and scoring kills than you are running three defensive midliners and scoring a kill once every four minutes. The smallest problems are the things that make builds fail, if you don't eliminate them you won't win good fame. How the hell do you know whether or not i'm playing in halls? There are very few people on PvX who know what my character's IGNs are and I haven't been playing with dent for a month now. And i lol at wiki connections, there's hardly anyone on this wiki who plays gvg or tombs at a respectable level, and the only person on wiki who i play with on a regular basis is rawr. If you'd looked at even a few of my contributions you'd know that i point out the things that are guaranteed to make a build fail. I'm getting bored of you repeating the same tired arguments, even though i've countered them repeatedly. How many times do i have to show you you're wrong, and how much more support do i have to win from the users here by doing so before you give up?--Golden19pxStar 20:40, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::WE is good because it can dish out good amounts of damage very quickly, and then immediatly change targets and do it again because of the low cooldown and high energy of the bar. This makes it exceptional for pressure builds. You wouldn't know this, because when you think of it you think of augury and shadowfang and how cool you feel teleporting around spiking people. WE isn't made only to do that, you are just close minded and dont understand why it works so well. Also, you say that added defense isnt necessary with 2 monks, 2 party heals, and weapon of warding. Thats bullshit. Even with two great monks you could hardly hold up without some form of defense in your midline. And i do know you in game, Errant. I've seen you play on many characters, and in halls you run gimmicky bullshit. Wiki connections means that in game you are friendly to kids who are bad enough to think you are good, and who will give you support on wiki. Notice that almost all of your supports are from horrible people on your rfbm? people like that have no credibility and their votes dont mean shit. You point out small things because you dont know what the big problems of builds are. You know that HA builds need make haste, so youll go on a talk and mention that. You don't understand why builds are run or why they are good, so you keep your comments short. You can insult me all you want btw, i could care less, it just further proves your lack of maturity, short fuse, and large anger problems. 208.109.181.151 20:55, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Of course it applies lots of pressure, any idea how it does that? Spiking quickly and often? Who would have guessed?!?! The only defense a build should ever need in its midline is conc/MH!, grasping/foes, warding, and possibly some off-monk party heals. Nothing beyond that is necessary if your monks don't blow, but can be useful. Wasting an entire midline spot on a bad water ele like the one in that build is not a good use of your skills or players. Notice that all of the people on wiki are horrible? With the exception of the select few who are BMs (and the admins who for the most part abstain from voting on RfBMs) and possibly 2-3 other players who aren't active here (rawr, smurf, saint, grinch etc) who is good? I don't have wiki connections in game, other than playing with rawr. I play with people who win big fame, and they play with me because they obviously think i'm good. Why the tigers and pheonixes I play with waste their time on me if I didn't play well? It's one question you haven't answered yet. If you could care less why are you making such an ass of yourself here tonight?--Golden19pxStar 21:05, 4 December 2008 (EST) BTW who the fuck are you? I don't give out my IGN on wiki.--Golden19pxStar 21:07, 4 December 2008 (EST) :Lol u just said Grinch is good at guild wars. It may have been true if you said it 12-15 months ago, but it no longer true. And i could be a dick and give your IGN here, but im not like that so i wont. I know a lot of people (im r12, ive played with a fuckton of people), and i have played with you before, you are far from extraordinary. If you have someone like you to bitchrole, they dont have to understand why a build works, they just have to put up with pressing 1-2-3 for the sake of farming fame. Also, if all the defense a build needs is a rit and 2 monks, why the fuck are water eles, earth eles, DA paras, etc all so popular? not because they are made for defensefags, but because they are becoming necessary in a meta that involved rediculous amounts of pressure or defensive spiking. by the way, you just said "WE is about spike spike spike" and then after i made a point you switched to "yes it is pressure". using power attack on someone isn't called spiking, its just doing enough damage to be considered pressuring (even if it is followed by prot strike, thats not what spiking is). Mmkay its late, im sleeping, ill be looking forward to your insult riddled response tomorrow. 208.109.181.151 21:20, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::I don't think you even read what I wrote. I didn't say a rit and two monks are necessary for defense, i said warding, snares, conc, and make haste! are necessary, and some off-monk party healing helps. Water eles aren't all that popular in tombs, and DA paras have been on the decline since lego went out like 6+ months ago. I guess you ignored what I said about WE pressuring through constant spikes, because, yes, prot strike->power attack->dismember is a spike.--Golden19pxStar 21:27, 4 December 2008 (EST) :Alright, let's evaluate skills that both Earth Eles and Water eles have access to. "Frozen Burst. 15 Same Basically the same recharge.png Hex Spell. For basically no...a split second all nearby foes move a bit slower. If you don't have more snares, you lose against ranger spike in relic runs." :Not a bad skill, right? Now let's look at earth. "Grasping Earth. One third of Frozen Burst Also very fast Basically the same recharge.png Hex Spell. For longer than Frozen Burst...much longer than Frozen Burst all nearby foes move a bit slower. If you don't have more snares, you lose against ranger spike in relic runs." :And let's not forget WaF. "Ward Against Foes. Same as Frozen Burst A split second more I wish I was Grasping Earth recharge.png Ward. For 10...Grasping Earth all foes in the ward move a bit slower. If you position poorly, it gets dshotted by rspike, so you lose anyway." —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:24, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::pessimist--ShadowRelyk 21:32, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::That's damn fucking right, but I'm also, as always, correct. ::::Grinch i see 4 different times that guy said to run foes + grasping + the water ele, so i dont know what point you are trying to prove...66.197.252.181 21:44, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::::First of all, i believe its grinsh, and make clear who you're talking about, golden or the IP address. -- Jebuscontests 21:46, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Boy just when i thought you couldn't sound any stupider Jebus. Its Grinch, you would know that if you knew him either in game or stopped by his page (all of his chars name Grinch Healer etc), or even looked at his talk. And i meant the IP. 208.43.255.124 21:59, 4 December 2008 (EST) i nvr said that earth eles have bad antimelee, just water does it a bit better with blurred or steam+GoI. KDs and blind are hawt tho. -- Jebuscontests 21:42, 4 December 2008 (EST) :Are you saying Eruption and Unsteady Ground is worse AM then Blurred? I'll take permablind over perma sort-of-misses. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 22:52, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::Explain to me how eruption is perma blind please. 72.36.145.138 23:26, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::its grinch cause its christmas time-- ChristmasRelyk 22:54, 4 December 2008 (EST) btw golden- you've given out your ign on wiki through screenshots, doesn't mean that IP knows you in game. 70.79.83.149 01:28, 5 December 2008 (EST) I'd Take the earth ele over the water ele any day, I'd also run 2 copies of grasping to be faggish.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:01, 5 December 2008 (EST) tl;dr Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:52, 5 December 2008 (EST) After you RAGED us today we got 10 wins in a row, 2 in halls, then wanbe went to sleep like a homo :< whatever you left for, youre gay. Gringo 23:49, 5 December 2008 (EST) :Left to get laid, definitely worth a full run and two zkeys :P--Golden19pxStar 23:50, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::lies. Gringo 23:53, 5 December 2008 (EST) Congrats On BM, here's to a good BMship! -- 00:22, 7 December 2008 (EST) Yay, congrats etc. 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:50, 7 December 2008 (EST) I can't think of a witty comment, so a simple 'good job' will have to do. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 01:28, 7 December 2008 (EST) Grats. I hope you keep shit clean or i'll clean your mom. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:38, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Don't you do that already anyway? =\--Golden19pxStar 10:22, 7 December 2008 (EST) Congratulations You are now the master of builds. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 04:52, 7 December 2008 (EST) :^ Yeah, congratulations. Spaggage ''talk'' 04:53, 7 December 2008 (EST) Congrats. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:25, 7 December 2008 (EST) :I checked recent ratings and it says "etc etc etc removed by Goldenstar" and I'm like WTF. Congrats, you deserve it. -- 07:19, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::Same here, actually. Good job, good luck. -[[User:StarSeeker|'Star']][[User talk:StarSeeker|'Seeker']] 10:56, 8 December 2008 (EST) As everyone else said, congrats. -- wins. 10:47, 7 December 2008 (EST) scrub Rawrawr Dinosaur 10:58, 7 December 2008 (EST) :GG - Hope hope u do well:P Massive 15:02, 7 December 2008 (EST) Fk congrats just clean up the wiki-- ChristmasRelyk 16:03, 7 December 2008 (EST) HB Coward Sin U gave it a 2? Seriously? A BM gave the coward sin a 2? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:05, 8 December 2008 (EST) :welcome to the dawn of a new day on pvxwiki. Karate Jesus 19:08, 8 December 2008 (EST) :: i already told him off on msn and on the AN, no worries. Gringo 19:08, 8 December 2008 (EST) Updated. Fox007 13:52, 9 December 2008 (EST) Anons They don't like you do they :/ --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 04:43, 10 December 2008 (EST) :nop--Golden19pxStar 15:04, 10 December 2008 (EST) Sorry I haven't been around lately Heya all, my whole area got hit by a really bad ice storm last thursday, I haven't had internet, phone, or cable, and I've been running off generator power since then. It does't look like the situation is gonna improve until at least the end of the week, so i probably won't be around until this weekend at the earliest, probably not till next week though. So if you've got any issues, please take them to anyother BM or an admin till I get back. Thanks.--Golden19pxStar 15:17, 15 December 2008 (EST) :ouch. ' ' ::back--Golden19pxStar 12:39, 17 December 2008 (EST) Quote: "I hurd that SoJ > This for splits, and that sinsplits suck since compared to other splits since VoD got removed anyway--GoldenStar 22:56, 17 December 2008 (EST)" Actually sorta doesn't, look at DoM for current sinsplit. What it lacks in guild lord damage, it makes up for mobility kills. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:16, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Sinsplit does sorta suck, it just works but is nothing special. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:21, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Did you also notice that DoM's running palm strike an MoI assacaster on their sinsplit, not some shitty WC?--Golden19pxStar 11:42, 18 December 2008 (EST) O hai I won't QQ about you being a big meanie or wtf. I know, I'm a noob, so if you'd please explain your arguments just the lil' more what comes to commenting my shitbuild and I might just get it vetted some day.. Trusting the community to help my crappy abilities when I myself lack all the ranks and non-disconnecting connection a high-pvp player needs. --'Chaos Messenger 15:30, 18 December 2008 (EST) :Goldenstar is a top player ^_^ '—SkaKid ' 15:31, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::link plox. Skakid is pro troll--Golden19pxStar 15:31, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Team_-_Energy_Pressure :::Yesh.. Have fun thinking. And while you're at it you're free to edit the build page, or then I can do all the typing work. Just try to stick to the main idea. Thanks. --'Chaos Messenger 17:44, 18 December 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/W_Knocklock_Palm_Spiker&action=rate "No, you've bad." loltypo. 16:55, 21 December 2008 (EST) :LAWL GUES WHAT FUCK YOU HAHAHA XD XD XD LOLOL--Golden19pxStar 16:58, 21 December 2008 (EST) Merry Christmas come and get high til then-- ChristmasRelyk 17:13, 21 December 2008 (EST) :Took a few too many codeine last night. Nice bubbly feeling tbh :)--Golden19pxStar 17:04, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::You need to put the goldenstar on top of a christmas tree-- ChristmasRelyk 00:23, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::That sounds like a come-on if I've ever heard one. --24.72.204.131 00:26, 23 December 2008 (EST) [1] Please reconsider your vote. Warriors are pretty much out of the running business because of the D/A's, not the Permasins, they need working builds too. Oh and hey, I don't see many permasins in Beacon's, I see bad Dervs. That's almost like saying that only 1 profession out of 10 should be able to play high end areas. The spawn doesn't matter in the build above, it still runs it almost as fast as Dervs but doesn't die. I've seen even the most big-mouthed "pro-runner" die. And not just one. Warriors need running builds too. --'—Chaos Messenger 07:56, 23 December 2008 (EST) Build:Team - Double Dervish Hex Pressure Can you please re-vote, updated. →'J.J. berks ' 13:35, 23 December 2008 (EST) Build:R/A Letal Petmaster Why horrific ? :Did you look at the skills?--Golden19pxStar 16:20, 23 December 2008 (EST) ... Same link as above.. W/A Safe Form. Have you ever ran to Droks? There are no other conditions to be removed than cripple, which is only applied from traps, and that's what IAU is for. Also, the only hexcasters that are to be feared are Ice Imps, Siege Golems and Stone Summit Heretics, which all appear so seldom that they can be ran past without waiting for Shadow Form recharging. Faster than any other warrior running build (all rated great) and the shadow steps make up to what it loses in speed against D/A's.. And not any of the running builds that are good/used remove hexes. --'—Chaos Messenger 18:06, 23 December 2008 (EST) :His vote his fine, he doesnt need you coming here writing entire essays TWICE on his talk page. Just because you posted a very mediocre build and think its Great isnt an excuse to whine. -- Gringo TALK 23:52, 23 December 2008(EST) ::I've ran droks countless times and raced too, never died in a race, and won 9/10 times. His arguments are all about "use a sin, use a derv" when we're talking about running as a warrior. This is as fast/faster than the W/D warrior, being the only one that warriors can run Droks on, but that one fails too on occasion. I don't fucking QQ here for nothing. --'—Chaos Messenger 19:03, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::did u race with that w/a? →'J.J. berks ' 19:04, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::No, I used the shitty old Wammo....... Right. I used the exact build posted there. --'—Chaos Messenger 19:07, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::::Never ever dis the amazing brave charge droks wammo ever again. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:16, 23 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I know, right!? I find it hard to believe you could win any races with that W/A against a competent dervish or assassin. Then again...there are some pretty shitty runners out there that think they have to cast fleeting stability to get past the Siege Ice Golems. I've seen it happen. Shinomori 19:19, 23 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Still faster than the W/D. Golden, stop abusing build master powers because you got bitchy. I had some issues on authenticating my email so I couldn't change my vote text. --'—Chaos Messenger 19:29, 23 December 2008 (EST) USE SHOW PREVIEW ZOMG 12:38, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Someone else was changing things at the same time so I was making small edits (with minor checked) so i wouldn't get EC. zzz--Golden19pxStar 12:39, 25 December 2008 (EST) My Vote I meant that ''Conjure Cripslash deals more damage, and Conjure Hundred Blades deals a shitload more. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:13, 27 December 2008 (EST) :this makes up for lack of conjure by spamming dual attacks. -- Gringo TALK 16:09, 27 December 2008(EST) ::not really, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:12, 27 December 2008 (EST) tu parles francais? n'est pas? 13:34, 30 December 2008 (EST) :un peu--Golden19pxStar 13:39, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::trou du cul Tab 13:39, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::mange-merde--Golden19pxStar 13:40, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::J 'ai couché avec la mère de la duchess de la LukeJohnson. Tab 13:44, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::sans doute--Golden19pxStar 13:45, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::: Tab 13:46, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::::allez-vous vous baiser. 13:46, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Did you just ask if I'm going to kiss myself?--Golden19pxStar 13:49, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::nah, i said go fuck yourself. <3 13:50, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::aucun vous[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 13:51, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::ups, babelfish translates baiser as to kiss. Guess I need to work on my french swears =\--Golden19pxStar 13:51, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Rassemblez-Kupo! 13:52, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::aucun vous[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:53, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::aucun TOI 13:54, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::vous = toi.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:57, 30 December 2008 (EST) J'espère que vous trouviez le pot d'or à la fin de l'arc-en-ciel. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:55, 30 December 2008 (EST) :Fairy tale much?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:57, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::Monsieur Lucky Charms m'avait dit de vous foutrer. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:59, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::La ballade de Gaile et de Zhed Le CHAPITRE I SUBSTORY I Zhed Shadowhoof de l'ACTE I est entré dans son petit appartement et a reposé sa serviette vers le bas sur le sofa. C'avait été une longue journée, et il a eu besoin d'une boisson. Il a galopé son chemin vers la cuisine, a retiré une bouteille du vin et l'a versée dans un verre. Il a effacé ses fers à cheval et a marché de nouveau à sa chambre à coucher. Zhed a ouvert la porte, et recherchant a vu le gris de Gaile habillé dans la lingerie noire se trouvant sur la digitation de lit elle-même. La salle était allumée avec les bougies parfumées. " ; L'unhhhhhhh d'Unhhhnh, viennent sur le baby" ; elle a montré du doigt. Zhed a réalisé maintenant que c'était leur anniversaire. Il a reposé son verre de vin vers le bas sur l'armoire, et a arpenté sa manière au lit. Son dick devenait lentement d'une manière affreuse droit. Gaile était toujours sur le lit, digitation elle-même tandis que ses jambes writhed dans le plaisir. Zhed s'est plié vers le bas et l'a léchée les sabots fendus, déplaçant sa langue lentement jusqu'à son vagin géant de cheval. Il pleasured l'avec sa langue pour quelques instants jusqu'à ce que son robinet veiny géant soit devenu entièrement droit, lequel au point il l'a montée. Il n'a pas inséré son pénis, au lieu de cela il l'a taquinée, chatouillant ses netherregions et augmentant jusqu'à le moment de la pénétration. Avant Zhed a pu plonger son pénis dans Gaile' ; chat équin de s, il y avait un anneau à la sonnette. Gaile a henni, signalant Zhed pour répondre à la porte. Démontant son compagnon, Zhed a en colère frappé du pied à la porte. Il n'était pas fanatique de l'interruption pendant ses rapports sexuels. Il a scruté hors du peephole, seulement pour voir le Général Morgahn. " ; Que voulez-vous Morgahn ? " ; Zhed a hurlé par la porte énergiquement. " ; La livraison spéciale pour Gaile Gray." ; Zhed a ouvert la porte. " ; De signe please" ici ; Le Général Morgahn a dit, car il a déchiré ouvert sa chemise et a laissé tomber son pantalon, indiquant son coffre velu et secteur pubien. " ; Zhed, reviennent dedans ici et apportent mon présent avec vous ! " ; Gaile a hurlé de la chambre à coucher. Zhed a réalisé ce que son bonbon lui a eu, et avait trotté de nouveau à la chambre à coucher. Morgahn a sauté le long derrière Zhed, heureux comme palourde, parce que il a apprécié son travail. Zhed s'est arrêté au pied du lit, mais Morgahn a sauté chez Gaile à toute vitesse et pénétré, tout dans un mouvement. Elle a crié avec plaisir, car Morgahn a avec force enfoncé son robinet ferme dans son chat. Zhed a sauté sur le lit et a enfoncé son pénis dans Morgahn' ; s Ass. étonnant élastique Morgahn a laissé dehors un gémissement insonorisé comme Zhed' ; le robinet de s a éclaté de sa bouche, et dans Gaile' ; bouche de s. Gaile a commencé à sucer furieux. Morgahn rapidement a passé dehors, mais Zhed l'a actionné comme une marionnette. Il a baisé Gaile avec Morgahn' ; pénis de s comme elle a sucé son dick couvert par résidus. Zhed' ; le robinet de s a éclaté comme la rue Helens de bâti, et un écoulement pyroclastique de sperme a sorti de lui, remplissant Gaile' ; bouche de s et débordement sur le lit. Comme Zhed' ; le robinet de s est lentement devenu flasque, il a commencé à travailler it' ; sortie de s du général. Morgahn s'est réveillé avec Zhed' ; organes génitaux it' lentement de infiltration de s ; sortie de s de ses intestins. Morgahn glissé de Zhed' ; le robinet de s, et a chanté une berceuse, envoyant Zhed et Gaile au loin dans un assoupissement profond. 13:59, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::Those are some bad Babel Fish translations, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:00, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::no u. 14:01, 30 December 2008 (EST) Chapitre 1: Torn Rideaux et Broken Flutes Il a été un brillant jour, et le soleil apparu sur Gwen's cheveux noirs. Soulignant sa fillette caractéristiques Little Thom passé elle. "Salut Thom! Gwen a crié comme il a réussi. "NE PAS PARLER DE MOI COMME CELLE OU JE VAIS VOUS LE VIOL D'UNE CHATTE AXE BITCH" Thom répondu. "O" a été la dernière chose que pour échapper à la bouche avant de Gwen Thom arrachée de son sol et emporté son donjon à la sous Ascalon City. Quand Gwen s'est réveillé la tête senti comme un watermellon, enflées et juteuse. Bientôt, elle se trouver, ce n'est pas la seule chose enflé et juteuse dans la chambre. Elle a scanné la chambre avec ses yeux, jusqu'au moment où elle sombre figure dans la position fœtale, nu, dans le coin. Elle a réalisé qu'il était Thom, de faire quelque chose de très douloureux de son netherregions. "Permettez-moi de là!" Elle a essayé de crier dans le haut de ses poumons, mais a la gorge trop bouchés avec du sperme. Thom entendu ce futile et se gargariser de son nid de tapisserie porn. Lentement, il se retourna. Gwen squinted de le voir dans le coin sombre, remarquant un éclair de lumière rouge, d'où viennent ses organes génitaux devrait l'être. Elle ne voulait pas regarder, mais ses yeux ont été attirés dans ses organes génitaux mutilés. Pour son horreur, Petit Thom a arraché sa propre testicules et du scrotum, une sanglante trahi trou où sa virilité était une fois. "SUCK IT, SUCK MY HOLE" Thom hurlé. "Gwrgrgwgwrrhww" Gwen a toujours la bouche de l'étouffement de la substance collante. "SUCK IT YOU FILTHY WHORE, SUCK LE TROU DE MON caillots SO I CAN éjaculat SANG DANS VOTRE BOUCHE nubile". Thom avait le visage commence à son tour un rouge vif. Il n'a pas eu de temps à perdre si son chef-d'œuvre devait être achevé avant que son audience est arrivé. Gwen penché vers l'avant hors de la dalle de pierre où elle a été obtenue et a ouvert la bouche, des gouttes de sperme de celui-ci. Lentement, elle a mis ses lèvres autour de la plaie et Thom a commencé à sucer. Les caillots de sang a commencé à libérer et, bientôt, un flux régulier a été versant. Thom devient légère, pas de la perte de sang mais de la pure ecstacy du moment. Cela a été l'avant-dernier instant de sa vie d'adulte, il a essayé de tenir bon et de prolonger le moment. Son effort est vain, il a laissé à d'énormes flux de sang dans la bouche de Gwen, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'avaler une partie. Comme Thom apogée, Gwen ingestion de plus en plus de son sang, son ventre de plus en maturité. C'est à ce moment que le Prince Rurik, le public a été Thom anticipation, est arrivé. "Bonjour Maître Rurik, quelle surprise!" Thom exclamé, son visage le plus de perdre sa couleur, en raison de ses réserves sont vides. "What's going on here Little Thom?" Rurik a demandé, en regardant l'horrible vue dans ses yeux, se sentant un peu perplexe et arroused. "J'ai eu un peu de préparation de traitement pour vous, la maturation avec ma propre sueur et de sang. Voici! Gwen, la reine de pute preteen tous Ascalon, prêts à étancher vos envies!" Rurik abordée avec appréhension, il a rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci toute sa vie, mais il n'a jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait se réaliser. Ses mains et son armure sué secoué, il a léché ses lèvres et dit sous son souffle: «Pour Ascalon. Il a roulé près de l'inconscient Gwen plus sur la dalle, et pénétré de son. Il a été d'avoir le temps de sa vie, quand Thom interrompu. "Prince Rurik, prendre mon aide royal!" Thom lui a jeté son pénis coupé. "Louange à vous Thom, vous êtes un vrai serviteur de Ascalon!" Rurik a pénétré dans son anus avec Thom's Little sectionné les organes génitaux. Lentement, il a travaillé dans et à l'extérieur, mais sur son dernier coup il a poussé les choses trop loin, une source de sang et de matières fécales aspergés de son anus, le trempage du Prince royal tenue. Dans un accès de rage, Rurik arraché de Gwen flûte, et appelé à Little Thom. "Thom, cette salope a pour sa cumuppance. Je tiens à vous sortir de cette flûte, et de jeter hors de l'autre côté du ruisseau. Elle ne sera jamais en mesure de le faire hors de l'emprise de ces Skale puant! " «Maître, votre esprit est véritablement celle d'un génie!" "Quick Thom! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!" A suivre .... Chapitre 2: Expérimentation Il avait fait deux jours que Gwen horrible, mais avec l'expérience libératrice et Thom Little Prince Rurik. Elle s'est réveillée et a décidé que aujourd'hui elle trouverait sa flûte, fuck Sir Tydus, rentrer, dîner, et se masturber à la pensée de Little Thom sanglant trou, avant de plonger vers le sommeil. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, ne serait pas ce jour-là. Comme elle l'a balayé le sommeil de ses yeux, elle regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre et a remarqué le ciel est en feu à la combustion de l'incendie. De soufre et de soufre ont été tombant du ciel. Rapidement, elle a habillé, dans ses plus beaux sous-vêtements en latex, et a couru vers l'endroit le plus sûr, elle savait. Les catacombes sous Ashford Abbey. Comme elle est entrée à la vieille de plusieurs siècles catacombes, elle a pris une lampe de poche de la paroi à la lumière de son chemin. Dès qu'elle a installés sur une place de sortir de la tempête, elle a entendu un faible bruit. "blurgrggrgrrgrgohrigormortiscockissoharddfdglcntgetenufgrgr" Gwen normalement pas sur quelque chose de ce genre, mais elle a senti un remuant dans son longes que son signe d'aller plus près. Quand elle a enfin abordé la source du bruit, elle a trouvé Eve, le dos voûté sur le le bossu de Notre-Dame, l'équitation decaying Adelmianus coq du roi, le grand-grand-père du Prince Rurik lui-même! «Je vais vous faire jusqu'à ce que la bile cum rejette peu ratatiné de votre bite!" Eve rugit avec un énorme sourire. "Uggghhgghgghg" King Adelmianus répondu. Gwen a glissé et a révélé sa position à Eve. "Petite pute! Vous êtes l'auteur de Thom rompre son rendez-vous avec moi! Obtenez plus ici, je vais vous apprendre une leçon». Gwen marchait lentement vers Eve. Eve tiretés à elle et ses vêtements déchirés, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge culotte latex. Le soutien-gorge est beaucoup trop grand pour Gwen son physique, mais la culotte de peau ont été serrés révéler son bien tonique, souple fesses. Eve souffle, la vue est à couper le souffle avant elle. «En Grenth's Pock marqué anus" Eve marmonnant d'incrédulité. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, ce qui vient de tomber dans ses mains. Eve Grenth félicité et a décidé de ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle a pris Gwen par les poignets et enchaînés au mur de son, les chaînes sont si élevés au sol Gwen a été suspendue à la mi-air. Eve a glissé hors de la latex Gwen bas du dos et poussé contre le mur lentement. Une pierre sculptée Gwen gode inséré dans l'anus, de la stabilité fins. "Unghgggghhhh" Gwen rouspété avec plaisir car il est allé plus profondément. «Je vais vous donner mes bébés, Gwen« Eve a dit tranquillement, alors qu'elle a pris de son personnel et inséré dans Gwen même s'il ne le vagin. Elle a attendu pendant un moment, et l'a arraché à son personnel avec force incroyable. Éclaboussures de sang partout, elle a déchiré Gwen floraison du muffin à des rubans. Gwen's hurlé à l'agonie et de plaisir. Sa stomache a commencé à croître et se développer. «Qu'as-tu fait Eve?" «J'ai donné du fruit de mes reins" Vient ensuite il ya eu un fort choc, et le son des traces pourraient être entendus en écho par le biais de catacombes. Eve et a entendu ce côté un passage, laissant seul avec Gwen King Adelmianus. Adelmianus avaient jusqu'alors tranquillement allongé sur son bloc. Il a vu que sa maîtresse a disparu et a décidé de saisir l'occasion. Se lever lentement, il ambled son chemin à Gwen, qui était encore trop de douleur à l'avis lui. Il a mis une petite boîte à ses pieds, et est monté sur lui pour se donner un peu plus de hauteur. Grabbing Gwen la bouche, il l'a ouvert et a inséré son coq mouche rempli dans sa bouche. Il a ensuite procédé à sauter le caisson, de rupture de sa queue dans sa bouche. Grabbing sa bouche avec ses mains, Il l'a forcée à mâcher, de sa queue en une fine purée de maggots bile et 140 ans de la chair humaine. "Grhrhrgrgrg SWALLOW IT fgdfhrehrhrhrh il rouspété. Vient ensuite un omble irruption dans la chambre et clivés Adelmianus de cul à la bouche. Gwen la bouche s'ouvrit, et elle vomitted Adelmianus «coq tout elle-même. L'omble regardé dans le dégoût d'elle. "RARRGRGRHRRR" Il a dit, comme il l'a empalé enceinte avec son ventre poilu bite. A suivre ... Chapitre 3: Les rideaux de Gwen, et les matches de la moquette Gwen pendu par les poignets de son, de la pierre phallus toujours inséré dans son anus. Elle a regardé à la monstruosité des cheveux couverts de chair qui a été empalé par le biais de son abdomen. Les larmes coulait sur son visage, elle savait que le cadeau de Saint-Sylvestre qui a été en gestation dans son sein ont été détruits. Lentement, les ombles Chieftain a glissé son énorme queue hors de l'utérus Gwen. Comme il a fini de tirer, deux verts, couverts de sperme os Fiends flopped de Gwen, frétillant sur le sol de l'action réflexe. Gwen regardé ses bébés des convulsions sur le sol, la bile noire suintant de leur sous-développés orbites. Il a été la dernière chose qu'elle a vu avant sa mort. ACTE II: chapitre 1 - Zombie Gwen Gwen s'est réveillée, souffrant d'un terrible cas de dépression post-mortem. Tous Joie de vivre a été remplacé par un féroce appétit de bite. Elle a regardé autour, de l'arpentage de son environnement. Claude était là, avec une figure qu'elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître. Elle a secoué son cerveau tente de saisir son identité. "Bonjour Gwen, je suis Claude, je vous ont ressuscité de la mort, vous devez être mon serviteur, dans cette vie, satiating tous mes besoins, et à tous les besoins de mon partenaire ici. Vous le savez mai, son nom est Theodore Roosevelt. " Theodore Roosevelt a été dans un ciel bleu string est si mince que vous pouvez voir le taux d'humidité suintant de sa putride kyste. "Hallo Gwen!" Teddy Roosevelt a crié dans le haut de ses poumons. "Gwen, je tiens à vous de vous lever de votre lit et de venir ici." Claude signe "Good, good! Maintenant, faites-le glisser vers le bas de la culotte Theodore. Excellent! Tiens, prends ce couteau. Tranche maintenant ouvrir son putride kyste et cupple votre bouche avec elle." Gwen obéi à tous les commandements de Claude de plus en plus de zèle. Avec un grand haut-Theodore décroché fesses, et pressé les pus putride de son kyste. Il oozed son chemin dans la bouche de Zombie Gwen, s'infiltre dans son ventre. Gwen a la sensation chaleureuse et rafraîchissante. "Déplacer vers le côté Gwen!" Claude a pris le commandement de la situation, Gwen a été de ne pas être le seul destinataire de Theodore Roosevelt de grâce. Sucking hard, Claude Theodore vidé de kystes, ne laissant que les rides de la peau où les volets une fois a été une plaie bounteous calées plein de délicieux putrescence. Claude a fond dans sa bouche, et cuppled avec Teddy. Il a libéré la charge dans la bouche de Teddy, twirling sa langue pour s'assurer que chaque centimètre carré a été souillé. Gwen déplacé à l'arrière de Theodore Roosevelt et a commencé à diddling son trou du cul avec sa main gauche l'index et le majeur. Elle atteint près de l'avant et attrapé Claude cock hard rock, elle caresse son sandpapery undead peau. Plus rapide, elle a déménagé sa part, une déchirure de la chair de Claude le pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre sans plus. Il a attrapé la main et réussi à le faire de sa queue. Il a levé ses bras et ses claqué contre le sol, la forçant à se poser sur tous les fours. Théodore a eu ce que sa queue. Se mettre à genoux, il a sorti un couteau et taillé un trou dans le dos de Gwen. Il a monté son, et a commencé dans son projectile diarrheaing vivants toilettes de fortune. Le gâchis révoltant jette dans la plaie dans le dos, l'évacuation par l'intermédiaire de la blessure de son ventre. Claude-temps a quitté la salle pour récupérer quelque chose de son placard. Il revient à la chambre, sa sanglante dick enregistré avec des lames de rasoir. Il a couru à Gwen, pris de vertige à l'anticipation, et éperonné son rasoir couverts coq dans sa bouche de broyage à bits. Gwen pinces la parole, le plaisir était trop grand. Elle pattes de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui a arraché les ongles off. Claude a commencé à convulser à plusieurs reprises, et il a éjaculé liquidy un mélange de sang et de sperme dans la Gwen déchiquetés maw. Gwen gargariser et il a craché dans le visage de Theodore Roosevelt, qui a lancé "Eh bien, je déclare! Comme il a fini de vider ses intestins dans Gwen douce blessure. Gwen passé sur le sol, et Claude transportée à son lit. "Goodnight peu gimp" Il a dit, comme il l'a embrassé son front couvert de sperme. Et puis, Claude était un zombie. Tab 14:02, 30 December 2008 (EST) :"SUCK IT, SUCK MY HOLE" Thom hurlé. <--- that doesn't sound French. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:03, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::doesnt sound it, but it is Tab 14:03, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::Just roll your "r"s; everything sounds French then. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:05, 30 December 2008 (EST) Rally-Kupo! [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 14:09, 30 December 2008 (EST) :R-R-R-R-R-R-Rallie-Koupeau! [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:11, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::Rassemblez-Kupo! 14:12, 30 December 2008 (EST) :::lololol Petit Thom lololol 14:14, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::::you guys are so bad. -- mangleD(T/ ) 19:37, 31 December 2008 (EST) :::::fuck off--Golden19pxStar 20:49, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::::::^ 12:09, 1 January 2009 (EST) Ooo Thanks, considering your standards of voting good/decently you actually voted kinda high. --'-Chao ' 18:03, 2 January 2009 (EST) :O_o and now Dutchess added Grasping and Protective Was Kaolai since it was mentioned in the votes. --'-Chao 18:11, 2 January 2009 (EST) hey I watched in amazement as the tall man picked up the midget by the waist and shoved his arm up her anus. She screamed in pleasure as the orgasm erupted out of her and squirted an unearthly amount of vaginal fluid onto the eye of a nearby circus elephant. 14:11, 3 January 2009 (EST) :wut--Golden19pxStar 23:04, 3 January 2009 (EST) :Ewww... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 09:32, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::i got a boner off that[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:14, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::You, my friend, must be japanese. 16:19, 9 January 2009 (EST) "fuck bears. I like goldfish better." 22:05, 15 January 2009 (EST) Done Build:W/any Hundred Raptors, next plz [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 09:18, 17 January 2009 (EST) :Build:Any/W Hundred Raptor Farmer if you care to test it, I haven't.-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 02:00, 18 January 2009 (EST) So at last you have your revenge When in doubt, spam Remove Vote? Play count the remove votes that he used to get it into the trash threshold! - 68.97.132.22 17:16, 21 January 2009 (EST) :hurrah for bad trolls! Gringo 17:23, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::9 different votes removed without sufficient reason (no rewrite or patch changing skills) you say? What a brilliant observation! - 68.97.132.22 17:28, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::did you even look at that build? it's amazingly bad, a rit with spear attacks and weapon spells is all of the sudden good because zur is a shitter? I don't think so--Golden19pxStar 17:33, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::Hm, I wasn't signed in. I've actually, you know, played the build. Unlike you. Notice the many votes you removed having mentioned playing it. You should step down for this farcical abuse of authority. Removing 9 votes? Seriously? - Greven 17:41, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::Anything works in RA. That's why people post so many bad builds claiming they "work because I've played it in RA" -- 17:43, 21 January 2009 :::::How dare a BM remove several votes because they think something sucks.....oh, wait......they do that all the time. Look at it this way, Greven, now it's your own personal build that you can show off and say you invented. 17:44, 21 January 2009 ::::::I played echo mending in RA and voted 5-5-5 on it. Does it make echo mending gud? lol really, a rit using a spear, 3 wep spells, fomf, generally no focus or synergy and fail concept and you tell him to step down? lemme go and rofl somewhere. --'-Chao ' 17:49, 21 January 2009 (EST) :<- It's not my own personal build. The original version was, this is different and one I rarely play. Removing 9 votes by 9 members of this community is literally hijacking the voting process. He had to remove that many just to get it underneath the threshold where he could change it. It went from GOOD to TRASH in ONE DAY due mainly to his removal of votes. Sure, buildmasters remove votes all the time - but they have a reason. Synergy? What the hell? You obviously don't understand how the skills work if you are complaining about synergy. This would be another reason to step down. - Greven 17:54, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::A build's quality does not revolve around success in RA. crazy cow 17:58, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::So in other words you're an 8v8 elitist. Go away. - Greven 17:59, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::? I play HB, RA, and TA. If you're playing RA with 3 or even 2 people who know what they're doing, you will most likely succeed, regardless of your personal performance. crazy cow 18:02, 21 January 2009 (EST) :@greven, you are complaining about golden removing votes to sway it his way, but did you notice that zur did the same thing just to get it above the threshhold? Oh and were not 8v8 elitists, were judging the build based on wahts its tagged for, which is RA. Gringo 18:04, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::It wasn't just tagged for RA. Zur's removals had REASONS. Here are ALL of his removals: ::Removed: there's no synergy. not rly any time to spearchuck if you actually heal and bad spear attacks. ::Reason: You're not constantly healing. Plenty of time to attack. The spear attacks add more pressure than you'd think on paper. ::Removed: Combining a spear on a rit with a mediocre healer makes both fail. EDIT: Less slots for an actual heal. ::Reason: Spear doesn't make the Resto spells any less effective. More slots for healing abilities are not needed, a pure heal/prot Ritualist is pointless. ::Removed: erm? this doesn't work good at all, it's a shitty caster/paragon hybrid, using shitty skills like Blazing spear ::Reason: Blazing Spear got buffed. ;) ::Removed: Works ok, not the greatest build, but this is RA. EDIT:Moderately more effective. ::Reason: Needs reasoning. ::Do you seriously not see the difference between these removals and Goldenstar's? - Greven 18:16, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::TBH no, his removal reasons were just as bad as mine--Golden19pxStar 18:18, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::/looks at my page. Oh yeah! That's why RA doesn't fucking matter. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 18:50, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::Removed: Doing a decent amount of damage, spike support due to deep wound, great support/healing-abilities and innovation 6/5! My second favourite next to BA ranger in AB ::::Reason: it has bad damage and bad support ::::Perhaps he is exaggerating, but you run into a flaw in your argument: this person played it, and even compared it to another (good) build. You didn't. Basing how a build plays in-game on how you think it will play based on paper is inherently flawed. You might have a good idea on how some skillbars would perform, and you might see some inherently flawed builds (Echo Arcane Echo Mending!), but you acted rashly and shortsightedly, and dare to say that you know better than people who played the build without doing so yourself. - Greven 18:54, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::k--Golden19pxStar 18:57, 21 January 2009 (EST) :::::If that build is good then so is my 55 monk. I pwned RA with it. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 18:55, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::::::It's a gimped healer tossed with a gimped spearchucker, the only synergy being that weapon spells allow heals about 57 with Wielder's Boon, and lacking in nearly all forms of utility. --ShazamLovesObama obamaobamaobamaobamaobama 19:03, 21 January 2009 (EST) you make me laugh so bad I'm in great pain because I've got this dumb virus and I start coughing uncontrollably. please carry on. --'-Chao ' 19:38, 21 January 2009 (EST) Wow, I am expecting IP to whine about whammos not being vetted good next. Ritugons are the new whammos, eh?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:45, 21 January 2009 (EST) :my best guess is Mo/A's being "imbaness!" with SoH, Judge's, sin chains and double strikes combined with "powerful defense through monk heals". --'-Chao ' 19:48, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::Ill assume you're using locust's as an elite. :/ 21:39, 21 January 2009 (EST) no IMS but it has a snare, and no IAS :< the spike is enough to kill a target with 550hp (no vamp daggers used), including dw. I /bowed as soon as I dropped my dual attack. Created for the fun of it just for this :o it can also do another chain while SoJ recharges, lol and during downtimes it averages 41dps without using offensive skills :3 --'-Chao ' 05:30, 22 January 2009 (EST) : :Deals more DPS and has more utility and can help teammates. ;o 14:55, 22 January 2009 (EST) ::but you're Mo/W :< --'-Chao ' 15:18, 22 January 2009 (EST) Explain In detail why fevered is bad. ..LJ.. 16:05, 24 January 2009 (EST) :because using your elite to spread conditions to an area range is stupid. The point of conditions is that they're easily spammable, that's also why they're so easy to remove--Golden19pxStar 16:12, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::and add daze. ..LJ.. 16:29, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::that lasts 3 sec. --'-Chao ' 16:35, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::that's reapplied every 4~ secondss with PS..LJ.. 16:39, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::I heard hexes are never removed. That also requires your PS to target lock. --'-Chao ' 16:45, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::::no it doesnt mean he has to lock. you can keep fevered on up to 6 players at once. and you have a fair few hexes tbh, so they ahve to decide which to remove. LC or FD? ..LJ.. 16:49, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::yes because party monitor shows what hexes are on someone. I expect LC to be everywhere anyways. --'-Chao ' 16:51, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::point being its going to be covered, so only convert will be a threat to it ..LJ.. 17:05, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::no PnH anywhere ever. --'-Chao ' 17:13, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::or preveil or interrupts. Gringo 17:22, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::that's the same for most hexes ..LJ.. 17:26, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::many hexes suck, and those who don't are worth trying to get through. --'-Chao ' 17:29, 24 January 2009 (EST) inactive Things I'm bored of: #Palm strike/hero meta in HA #Mark of fucked/boring ass capway meta in HB #Rawrspike #PvE So i'm going inactive for a while, there's a bunch of stuff I wanna do (find more time to spend with my girlfriend, catch up on some reading, find some tiem to actually practice piano/guitar, enjoy the rest of my senior year with friends instead of in front of a computer screen) so i'm not gonna be online much at all for the foreseeable future. Might come back in a couple weeks/months if izzy manages to clean up this meta a bit, dunno. Feel free to shoot me a message at errantventure@live.com on msn, i'll be logged on whenever my laptop's open. tl;dr gw is boring rl isn't. Peace.--Golden19pxStar 22:33, 5 February 2009 (EST) :nerd :<333 — Skakid Rally- kupo! 22:38, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::Pennsylvanian <333--Golden19pxStar 22:40, 5 February 2009 (EST) /wave Ricky vantof 00:49, 6 February 2009 (EST) :/wave Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 01:33, 6 February 2009 (EST) ::/wave --71.229 17:46, 6 February 2009 (EST) Nightmare Spear, I has it. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 13:58, 6 February 2009 (EST) :u play pianoz? i plays pianos too 17:37, 6 February 2009 (EST) Why does everything you say come with a random insult? D: Ricky vantof 17:14, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Because i usually only respond to stupid comments/actions and idiocy annoys me?--Golden19pxStar 17:15, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::E-tourettes, more likely D: Ricky vantof 17:21, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::pretty much--Golden19pxStar 17:22, 16 February 2009 (EST) Build:E/P Arena Blinding Surge Please explain how near instant cover for blind and cripple/deepwound spam is bad (in RA) Drahgal Meir 23:00, 16 February 2009 (EST) :And why do you need to cover blind? It doesn't last very long and mend touch removes it nearly instantly anyway.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::^ PnH is probably best RA elite right now, and it lulz at covers--Golden19pxStar 15:41, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Some people don't think it is. people who are not good at ra (lol). See Drahgal Meir ..LJ.. 15:43, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::LJ, I don't think you're the right person to preach about it. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 17:28, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::PnH sucks in RA... the only time its good is when you have another monk (WoH, ZB) because you can't push red bars up at all. And why would you be blinding someone with mending touch? (rangers don't really bring it anymore they usually just run R/W turrets nowadays.) --Drah 21:48, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::zomg you're bad below bars is the best RA monk bar in the game, and if you think otherwise you fucking fail. ::::::--Golden19pxStar 21:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::zomg you plan on pushing redbars up with patient spirit you fail. --Drah 21:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::i plan on pushing redbars with patient and SoR, while vig negates any degen whatsoever. please stfu now--Golden19pxStar 21:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::also, lrn2prot, use guardian well and you don't need to push red bars--Golden19pxStar 22:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Cause guardian prots against casters amirite? and people in RA are hardly smart enough to know to auto attack with vig spirit on. Wanna know something funny? You never gave an answer to the question. Please explain how near instant cover for blind and cripple/deepwound spam is bad (in RA) — Skakid Rally- kupo! 22:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) :hey someone actually read my comment! --Drah 22:02, 17 February 2009 (EST) :: Cause PnH and Life Sheath both shit all over it. 22:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::because pnh lols at covers. Don't argue with me about people not bringing a counter skill cuz it's RA, we've had that fight before--Golden19pxStar 22:04, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Nice, you beat Paper with Scissors! — Skakid Rally- kupo! 22:04, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Nice that's how RA works. We've had this fight before, cba to do it again, vet your fucking bar if you want ska, idrc--Golden19pxStar 22:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::I could probably cut through a rock with scissors if i tried. 22:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::: because the other team always gets a monk? and that monk always brings PnH or LS right? --Drah 22:07, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Tbh if you can't roll a team without a monk bringing PnH or LS with a regular ele you cant beat it with a spear ele. 22:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::No, it's not. Giving up midway through an argument is not winning it ;o — Skakid Rally- kupo! 22:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Did i say i gve a damn about winning your argument? I disagree with you, you won't be persuaded and neither will I. Neither of us will win so go vet your build if you love it so much, I won't have anything to do with it.--Golden19pxStar 22:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) Common sense tells us that we need a cover for a 4-5 second blind.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) :7. 22:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Wrong .[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::because everyone in RA knows to bring a rune of clarity.... stop theorycrafting and start actually thinking about what people run. --Drah 23:02, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Or did it occur to you that preparing to face up against semi-decent teams would mean you should roll bad teams having bad builds like yours?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 01:23, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Ouch, that hurts bad, I mean seriously /wrists, /wrists... last time I checked B-Surge has a 4 sec recharge so even if the blind only lasted 4 seconds you can still near perma-maintain it. --Drah 01:27, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::So why do you need to cover blind if bsurge is like, 4 recharge? Remove blind, then dshot bsurge tbh, it's so simple to do so.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 01:45, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::You need a cover because most condition removal has a 2-3 second recharge. oh and Walls>dshot. --Drah 02:05, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::If they are using their condition removal on recharge, then you are effectively putting a lot of pressure. Draw conditions, FF, PnH and mend touch lol at your cover anyway, so what's the whole point? You may as well run enervating charge/shell shock as a cover. Using measly spear attacks to cover a short duration blind which is EASILY REAPPLIED is dumb. You just pwned your own arguments, stop embarrassing yourself. BTW, semi-decent rangers stand beside you to interrupt, regardless whether they have RtW on or not. Stop being bad.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::I really don't see why you are continuing this on Goldenstar's userpage. If you want to continue this bring it to my userpage please. Also like i have said before, most monks bring WoH and dismiss not mending touch, draw, pnh, etc. --Drah 02:20, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Uh....because you were the one who replied to me, first? I don't see why you should lay the blame on me. Most rangers bring mend touch, and they are really common. And I did mention that you can cover with shell shock and enervating charge. Apparently you totally "missed" those because you have no counter-argument for it. Great way to divert the topic, btw.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:24, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::No I didn't miss it. Its because those have a long(er) recharge than a 2 adrenaline spear attack. And you hardly see R/Mos anymore they all run R/W. Now can you please take this to my talkpage. I don't really feel like it is necessary to continue this on Goldenstar's because he said awhile ago he doesn't even care about this anymore. --Drah 02:28, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::Bsurge -> shell shock -> bsurge -> enervating charge -> bsurge -> shell shock. Shell shock and enervating charge has 8 recharge each, taking turns to use each one as a cover isn't going to make a lot of difference as opposed to spear attacks. If you want, you bring this to your talkpage, because you were the one who replied me, not the other way round, and I am not obliged to do something for terrible players with terrible reasoning and logic.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:32, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::: Done, go to my userpage please. --Drah 02:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) Goldenstar ^ --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) :ohai--Golden19pxStar 21:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Golden. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Crow--Golden19pxStar 21:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Golden. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Crow--Golden19pxStar 21:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Golden. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Crow--Golden19pxStar 21:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Golden. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Crow--Golden19pxStar 21:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Golden. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 21:36, 17 February 2009 (EST) btw Since you're online atm. I'm getting rid of the obviously worst parts of PvE builds, could you asplode this? I don't want to archive something like that. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 21:49, 17 February 2009 (EST) :done--Golden19pxStar 21:53, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Got suggestions for someone to be my vote removal bitch, or should I spam the AN? I dunno how boring it's to remove votes. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:N/Mo_55_Minion_Master sucks, no reason to 55hp on an OoU when Vampirics give all the health you need, your team does the rest. It's going to die btw. See my vote for more reasoning. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 22:25, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Actually, I think I'll just bother the currently online bm/admin whenever necessary. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 22:26, 17 February 2009 (EST) sup WTB updated bars. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:17, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Account It's because the wrong account has been given "buildmaster" status. For some reason, the form isn't letting me change this, so I'll need to wait until TOR wakes up in about 6 hours. Angela (talk) 02:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay no big deal, it's nothing urgent--Goldenstar 02:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::This is fixed now. Thanks for your patience. Angela (talk) 13:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks :)--Goldenstar 16:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Build:Team - HA 2 Monk Backline Was I wrong in changing this? --Drah 05:30, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :nope, it's fine--Goldenstar 06:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I like your songHipowi 00:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :which one?--Goldenstar 00:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I've just seen a faceHipowi 02:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) This User Heard U LIEK MUDKIPS? (and other Pokémon as well?) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:01, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Ye, i'm getting back into diamon. Explain to me why [[user:Goldenstar|'Golden']][[user talk:Goldenstar|'Star']] isn't working for sig?--Goldenstar 02:05, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Capitalization on "user" maybe? --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:26, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::No that makes no difference. Just try saving it a couple times and f5ing -- 02:28, 12 March 2009 ::Hmm, it looks like it should work... it's giving you an error, I suppose? You could also try switching the code for code instead. same effect, but maybe won't piss off MediaWiki. (it's weird, I use font tags myself.) ::Capitalization should just make a red link if it's off though, not break the whole code. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) [[User:Goldenstar|'Golden']][[User talk:Goldenstar|'Star']] I see no issue there. But it's ugly. The one from back somewhen is better --'-Chaos-' 12:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not planning on using it on here, bulbapedia just doesn't allow images in sigs which is ghey--Goldenstar 19:03, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :--[[User:Goldenstar|'Golden']][[User talk:Goldenstar|'Star']] 14:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) works for me (Viper that changed his sig into what you wanted; fixed the error in it). 14:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) do you have conditional effects that only trigger if you're enchanted? --'-Chaos-' 15:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :eh?--Goldenstar 19:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just being random, and might count as trolling. There's this some ruling thingy on how to name skills. I read it on gww back somewhen and can't find it again. Stuff like Ox indicates knockdown, Fox indicates unblockable, Golden requires an enchantment, Falling means to hit on KD'd, Black requires a hex, Mantis inflicts crippled etc.. --'-Chaos-' 19:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Bad joke is bad--Goldenstar 19:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I have my moments. --'-Chaos-' 19:18, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Star=Daze (Golden Skull Strike)--Relyk 01:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The "skull" part in that skill name indicates daze, as it targets the head. This skill would be like a shuriken that has special effects if you're enchanted. Where in the assacaster chain do we put it? I'd guess dual attack. --'-Chaos-' 10:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nah if you're thinking shuriken it'd be more like Dancing Daggers. 11:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I know. It'd be a half ranged spell blabla, but instead of being DD it's a dual attack in an assacaster chain.. That requires Lyssa's Aura for the enchant. --'-Chaos-' 11:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I was thinking it would count as a lead attack. But only if you hit. 11:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::What the hell are you people on about?--Goldenstar 14:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::oCool i can still post to my talk page while banned. Hooray for mediawiki 7.1--Goldenstar 14:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::We're thinking about what kind of skill Golden Star would be. Also, Dancing Daggers is an alright lead attack, Iron Palm also works, assacasters need a dual attack. --'-Chaos-' 17:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Vampiric Assault!`1 --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:04, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Something non-melee. --'-Chaos-' 18:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::"Throw a Golden Star at target foes which deals 10...70 damage if it hits. If you are under the effect of an Enchantment, you also inflict Daze and Blind for 1...4 seconds. This skill must follow an off-hand attack." 18:21, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Throw 2 golden stars. Follow with impale for epicness. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 18:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I don't know about you guys, but I don't think Goldenstar particularly enjoys public masturbation on his talk page, any chance you could move to one of your talk pages and stop pinging him with stuff he obviously doesn't care about? Misery Says Moo 18:25, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I started it, but then again, it's a bad joke so we could just stop it here. If you want it gone then my talk has space, I don't particularly mind people talking weird crap there anyways. --'-Chaos-' 18:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) With love Build:Mo/A HB PnH Hero FrostytheAdmin 16:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) your vote on http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_TA_Endurance_Daggers says pnh isnt enough redbar, yet tons of ppl run it. also, it says u can take woh if ur facing more dmg, but pnh heals is plenty redbar.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'SMASH']] [[User:IM BLUE!|'ALL']] 03:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :People only run PnH if they are running another powerhealer, I've seen WoH, D/Mo, and a few other things. Drah McNinja 04:47, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::eh, w/e it still needs revote, i changed more things around. has SoH now and woh.--[[User:IM BLUE!|'BLUE']] [[User talk:IM BLUE!|'SMASH']] [[User:IM BLUE!|'ALL']] 04:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Symbiotic Bonder Please rate. & I think it is time to Archive. 13:18, 17 April 2009 (UTC) your resignbot will be ready tonight, provided my programming skills aren't severely retarded from celebrating yesterday. ··· Danny Does 19:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :i lied. i was working on it when i realized i only have the top fourth of your screen. put a screenshot on your photobucket or something so i can finish it up. ··· Danny Does 21:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Vote by both PVX-Goldenstar and Goldenstar Brandnew 18:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :ups, lemmie fix--Goldenstar 18:51, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Your vote is wrong. It's pretty meta and is used differently to team with PoD necro. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Nvm it is no longer there :P --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 23:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::ye i decided to obs the other day when alex told me i was being lolstupid crowensmith--Goldenstar 00:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You're actually kind of wrong here. Its extremely effective against 1 monk, and can score kills against dual monks. Lemme fix it up to a non-fail standard. Life 02:20, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :It's not going to win above rank 2k b/c it's ridiculously easy to beat. =\ sure it's a fuckton of damage but it has no defense at all and if you're running straight at it 4v4 you're fucking dumb ups thought that was the trip ele one. Anyway it can eventually pressure shit out, but it'll take 2-3 minutes and by that time a sin or a capway should already have you beat. PnH monks (meta for sinway) just steamroll this.--Goldenstar 13:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Surprisingly enough, it can break a single monk in 30-60 secs. Once the monk is down, the rest of the team drops extremely quickly because they're half dead with 10 degen. Then you time kill and laugh. Life 15:53, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously, why a monk hero and a necro human?!?! Switch the 2 and the build becomes significantly better. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::Because heroes dont know how to spam, time a rend, hit targets with foes around them, keep insidious on the sin and faint on a packer, or a variety of other things. Life 02:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Micro. And if ur too bad to micro then ull die anyways because you wont be able to micro ur monk to live. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 03:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Snares have always been on the ele. Drah 22:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Gg no active bm's ^ FrostytheAdmin 06:33, 18 May 2009 (UTC) um @relyks vote, you said 4 was too high for a vote, when you gave it a 4 yourself??? 00:59, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :um he isn't a BM anymore? wtf is he going to do about it. ' Drah Likes Music' 01:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::does it matter? im just asking what his logic was in that 01:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::there is no such thing as logic on PvX... -- 01:43, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::See what you just said had no logic...hmmmmm 02:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::now you're just confusing people. gtfo -- 02:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) umad? --'Oj'▲' ' 03:33, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :inb4 everyone who sucks Golden's dick says Ojamo is terrible. 03:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::You are talking about the PvX community 1-2 years back; the PvX community now is just a bag of apathy - we don't care enough now to bother either way. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 04:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ojamo is fucking terrible, and no I don't suck Golden's dick. Ojamo is just possibly one of the worst people I have ever played with. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 12:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Who's ojamo? FrostytheAdmin 14:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ojamo's so bad he doesn't even realize umad? means are you crazy? not are you angry?--Goldenstar 14:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :u mad? Misery Says Moo 13:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Wuts TA barzzz. change it. coz i was not sure if u reads talk page Exo Oo 19:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Don't you think That I am an amazing monk? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You catch spikes better than anyone with that pro quadruple infuse move of yours--Goldenstar 20:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::And my pre-guardianing cannot be matched! :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) SoO 3 Man HM changes Look, I know you LOVE Unyielding Aura but there is a very good reason for using BiP in this dungeon. Just because you might like UA doesn't mean it 'rocks'. Furthermore, essence bond is not required on the ranger AT ALL! This just tells me you have not tested this build PERIOD. Test before changing, and before your next edit, post comments/revisions here or on the discussion page. Gesun Dheit 12:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I put your changes under the skill bar as alternate skills with an explanation concerning their use. Gesun Dheit 13:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just ran the build last night. You're correct bip works better and that should be changed back, but essence bond is much better on the ranger, his energy is always maxed, and you can maintain restful breeze on the smite at all times w/o speccing into heal at all times and still getting better regen than HB--Goldenstar 17:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::You do not need essence bond at all. As the equipment setup states, use all radiant/attune and a +20 energy staff. no energy problems what so ever and healing breeze can be maintained. no energy problems at fendi either. remove conditions speeds up the run. just try it in a zone. zone out and maintain all 3 spirits. no problems what so ever. the healing breeze gives +7 regen which is 14 health per second and is more than sufficient. Gesun Dheit 18:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Running purge is fine w/e, but restful just makes more sense than HB. More regen for no investment and less energy--Goldenstar 18:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Dude, you do not need it at ALL. I also asked that you post here BEFORE making the changes. That would have avoided the revert I'm about to do because Restful will be cancelled when he uses Blessed Signet. Sigh. Gesun Dheit 18:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If the 600 is taking damage, the smiter shouldn't be using blessed signet anyway, and if your smiter is using blessed signet, it means the smiter isn't taking damage and thus doesn't need restful breeze. I don't see what fuss you are making over restful, which is unspecced 10 regen and cheap. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` ::::::It's juts another skill you have to micromanage then. Not having to micro yet another skill just makes this run easier. There are no energy problems with Healing Breeze and it is more than enough healing. I prefer to leave Blessed Signet on auto so he can use it by himself so I'm free to micro spirits and BiP myself. I've done this run hundreds if not one thousand times, thanks. If you prefer to micro another skill, that's fine but it's really not necessary. Bah do whatever you want i don't care any more. When you can do this run faster then me, let me know. Gesun Dheit 18:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pika, wtf are you talking about 'if the smiter is using blessed signet the 600 isnt tanking anything'? A hero will use the signet doesnt matter what is going on LOL. Gesun Dheit 18:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You know, if you're going to do an edit might as well do it properly instead of just changing one skill. You didn't modify healing attribute or the Team Composition. You could have just reverted the changes too. Sigh. I give up.... Gesun Dheit 19:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) lol you don't know how to disable skills? And you reverted my edits instead of just changing one skill, i didn't assume you'd do that =\--Goldenstar 20:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Also what's your fastest time? I ran this for second time ever this morning and got 48 mins =\--Goldenstar 20:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yes I reverted them because essence bond is completely unnecessary. Pika made a compeltely useless edit though. He should be ashamed of himself. Go ahead and put restful breeze if you want, but disable the signet on the smiter just means you have 1 more skill to micromanage if running heros, and all it will give you is 2 more points in Beast mastery (45 dmg EoE instead of 40) and 1 more point in Expertise. I prefer less micromanagement as there is already plenty to micro with the spirits and bip and all the precasting you have to do. I can do it in about 30 minutes if i skip all the groups like other runners do (their time is 45 minutes). If i kill 7 or 9 extra groups i can do it in 35-37 minutes. Those times can be further reduced if you have a good perma (which i don't bother with, it only saves 2-3 minutes or so). It can be done in under 30 minutes with perma, skipping all possible groups. Those are my times from the moment of leaving Vlox's Falls to endchest, not from the moment of entering the dungeon. Gesun Dheit 20:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::You should be ashamed of yourself, rather. Instead of taking 1 second to micro and gain an overall better and efficient skill, you decide that revert warring is the best way to go about boasting about your SoO timings. FYI, discussing before making an edit also applies to you; don't go calling the kettle black if you can't even observe the policies you preach. Also, I used to 600 very often and I noticed ogden doesn't use blessed signet if holy wrath keeps draining him of energy. I could be wrong since it's been a long time. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 20:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::What are you talking about? Revert warring? There was a legitimate reason for the revert, and if the changes were discussed here like I had asked, there would have been no reason for it. You sir have no idea how much micro this dungeon requires. As for asking for changes to be made to the builds, I did that on the original contributors pages or the discussino page, I tested these builds and I know they are the fastest since you'd be hard-pressed to find a faster runner than myself. You want to call that boasting? Fine, see it whichever way you want: I don't care. Heros DO use signets regardless. Maybe you should try running this for yourself and then speak instead of the other way around. Signing off. That's the last comment I'll make here. Don't wanna go on another rant. Gesun Dheit 20:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I find this an opportune moment to preach to you about reading policies before posting. Let's be nazi's. Gesun, think twice before you type, and approach from a different perspective. That saves us from loads of vain text. --'-Chaos-' 16:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I could have not posted, in which case certain people would never realize the errors they are making. I think that is preferable to the alternative. Otherwise, no comment, sir. Gesun Dheit 01:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I can't say I've ever done that run. But, tbh, micro'ing one skill every 20 seconds to possibly get a more efficient run seems worth it to me. Brandnew 17:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually it isn't more efficient, since Hb lasts 18 seconds with a 20%ench mod, RB lasts 9 seconds with 20%ench. So you have to cast it twice, which really isn't very desirable in the heat of battle (especially if you agro 3 groups at a time to speed it up). +10 health regen isn't even required. The only thing it gives you is 5 extra damage on EoE, which is pretty pointless imho, but especially when running heros. What you want to do is cast HB once and forget about it. Gesun Dheit 01:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Can we take the rage drama somewhere else plox?--Goldenstar 18:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :If you want, move the comments to the SoO discussion thread, or just delete them. I know I won't mind now that the intended recipients have read them. Gesun Dheit 01:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Build now has more condition removal (certainly more than 2-2's worth). And anyway Draw is in variants so you could just stick that on if it still wasn't enough. 17:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I think someone's a little zealous regarding their build. ups. ··· Danny Does 18:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Possibly, but the build is definately better than it was whereas the vote has remained the same (before it was fairly fair since there was a lack of condition removal, but there's a reasonable amount now, so if that was the main problem with it, well, it isn't any more). 08:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :( What was wrong withthat? Exo Oo 21:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Stop reverting my vandalism you big nub. <3 + kilobytes Effin NPA's 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :tbh i don't really know who you are or what i reverted.--Goldenstar 18:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :: We gvged once or twice when pvx guilds were cool. /sarcasm polly and monks are brave Effin NPA's 19:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::this user is a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of r-spike. ···User_talk:Daññy 03:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) User:Daññy/ArenaWeekend we should farm me g1! :> ···User_talk:Daññy 19:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) whatever man 40/40 on skills gl with that.balanced stance has the same downtime as shadow walk, if you see the monks shadow stepping towards you, you d shot-->tab-->savage, you will hit something. your argument is invalid. and besides, I didnt give it a 0 0 0, i gave it some numbers. From what you are arguing, it doesn't sound great, It isnt great in my opinion, and i have proved it+used it. You are Abs mad that a build you like isnt getting a vote you like.qqUN 16:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :u mad? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC)